


Inside the Hotel Room

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Hotel Room Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally reach the breaking point and decide to act upon it. Really just PWP. Age is whatever the reader wants, possibly slightly older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on my ao3 account, and a practice fic for smut. I've been meaning to write a JasonDamian fic for awhile now.

Jason didn’t know where his control of the situation had gone…well, not like he had control to begin with.

Damian was a manipulative brat. He wouldn’t just change just cause they happen to cross paths for the final time before they decide fucking each other sounded like a good plan. Not like they had discussed anything though.

It starts with him pushing Damian against the wall, just the mindset of only making out with the kid, to scare him away. Of course, Jason wasn’t foreign to his miscalculations, and he could feel the situation plunge, plunge into one of pure bliss. And through that bliss, he could only remember being pushed away and pulled in the direction of his hotel room -they had unintentionally met on a formal stakeout after all.

He was only starting to register that his suit was not made for situations like these, but it seemed that Damian knew that as well and tugging the jacket off of him -ripping the $50 suit at the seams in the process- was the best way of taking it off. There was a thought of him predicting how pissed he would be in the morning, but it wasn’t taking precedence, not when Damian was adamant on grinding his ass down on his lap.

There was no holding back the groan, nor stopping the circular movement of his hips. Thinking that he needed to untie his tie was so much easier than doing, and Damian’s patience did not agree with his actions. He nearly choked at the rough treatment of Damian clawing at his throat to grab the silk like material, but his protests were silenced when Damian pulls his head up to smash their lips together, pushing a skillful tongue past Jason’s lips to make a full sweep.

His fingers, reaching, wrapping, gripping, scratching at Damian’s hips, making the younger boy moan loudly into his mouth was the most he can do. He was kissing back so fiercely, to the point of biting at the other’s lip. There was a hint of copper, a key that one of them drew blood.

Jason slides a hand up, caressing heated skin every so often, until his fingers brush the surprisingly soft locks. He takes the chance, takes a firm grip on them and yanks Damian away from him, stretching that glorious neck back and making it look like an offering for himself. Which, in a way, it was.

The kid hisses, eyes darkening with something unforgiving, and Jason be damned if he didn’t find that hot. The promise of something wicked coming in store for him….What can he say? He was masochistic in a way.

He moves himself closer, salivating, anticipating the taste of Damian’s skin. Lips lower themselves, skims and tingles with the heat radiating off. Shivers coarse through Jason’s spine, making him whisper a low moan. The Robin’s small hands so much smaller come up to grip at Jason’s broad shoulders. His whole body trembles under Jason’s fingers while he glares up at the ceiling through slitted, lust filled eyes.

“What would Dick say if he found out that his Robin is shirking his duties?” He asks, nipping at a scar near the boy’s collarbone. The pressure of blunt nails trying to dig into his button down makes him smirk.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this,” even as he says that, his other hand starts to unbuckle Damian’s belt, unzipping his pants halfway before dipping in and rubbing Damian through his boxer briefs. Predictably practical really.

“Maybe,” Jason places kiss after kiss until he’s by Damian’s ear, “we should stop before you regret anything.”

At least he had some semblance of the control he had lost, and he sort of likes Damian quiet and compliant, fuming probably but compliant. He strokes the teen slowly, enjoying the shallow thrusts of his narrow hips.

“Maybe we shou-“

Damian rips his head away from Jason’s grip only to whip his head back to scowl at the Red Hood, “Maybe you should shut up and fuck me, Todd. That’s what we both want.”

Smaller fists shove Jason back into the backrest of the couch, catching the man off guard. The teen locks his stare on Jason while he unties his own tie and unbuttons his shirt, like he was daring Jason to make one move or say one word that would kill the mood. The verbal consent was enough for the older man since he decides that rubbing the teen through cloth wouldn’t do it anymore.

But his hand was being snatched away, and the encasing warmth on his lap was gone. There wasn’t much protesting in his part, solely because the sight of Damian stripping down to nothing wasn’t worth protesting to. The heated look on the brat’s face was his que to start doing the same.

Jason kicks his loafers off while he undoes his pants, lifting his hips to push it down his legs and simply kicks it away, but not before he takes something from his pocket and places it beside him. An item that he will definitely need for later. All of this was done with neither of them breaking eye contact, not until Damian sees that Jason had chosen to forgo underwear all together.

He practically groans at the sight of the little pink tongue that swipes across Damian’s bottom lip before he reaches out to grab Damian and pull him into his lap again; not bothering to take off his button down.

Just the pure heat of skin touching skin was enough to make him dizzy and muffle his moan into Damian’s chest. He starts to trace the minute scars across the Wayne’s chest all before Damian snatches one of Jason’s hands and presses it to his lips.

The feeling of wet and hot surrounding his fingers makes him shiver and nip in response. Damian suckles lightly, coating his fingers until they’re slick down to his knuckles, slick enough to…oh.

Jason, while in the middle of biting a nipple, pulls his hand away to move it down and press against Damian’s hole, inserting it slowly.

Damian hisses at the sting, hunching over Jason’s head and breathes harsh gasps as Jason pushes in more. The tight heat encasing his finger entices Jason even more, but once he’s in knuckle deep, he takes pause, knowing full well to let him adjust.

He looks up through his lashes as he tongues a bullet skimmed scar on Damian’s side only to be surprised by the erotic expression Damian had on. His brow was furrowing in pain and concentration, cheeks were flushing red, and mouth hanging open while letting out very loud pants.

Damian shifts his hips just so and grunts out a ‘more’ somewhere in between his stutters, making Jason surge up and take the boy’s lips in his own for another electric kiss. This time Damian full out moans into his mouth when Jason pulls his finger back only to go back with two. Jason swallows the muffled sounds greedily, making him hitch his own hips up.

He pulls away when he knows that they both need air and rasps out, “I don’t have lube, and I don’t think you do either.”

He scissors his fingers while he moves his hand, prepping the little Wayne.

It takes Damian a second to respond, “I have prepared myself to accomodate your size with minimal lubricant, Todd. I am ready for whatever you give me.”

“Shit, Babybat,” Jason groans, imagining Damian fingering himself with the newfound knowledge of Damian moaning out his name during those lonely nights.

Damian’s hands scrabbling at his button down and tearing it, ripping a few buttons out, startles Jason out of his fantasy. It was just enough to annoy him. Jason twists his fingers and presses against the kids prostate harshly. Damian lets out a hoarse moan, throwing his head back while he rides Jason’s fingers faster.

“Think you’re ready for me, Babybat?” Jason leers. He was aware of Damian’s shaking fingers pushing the shirt off his shoulders and skimming upwards to cup the back of his neck.

Damian whimpers softly, biting his lip to stifle the sound, and tries to respond calmly, “I’ve been ready for a long time, Todd.”

Jason hums in approval, admires the sight in front of him. “My, my, someone is impatient.”

Damian throws him another glare and spits out a scathing remark, “Would you rather I act shy and unsure like a virgin?”

Based on the sudden change of Jason’s expression, Damian’s mouth opens to gawk, but he suddenly shudders when Jason pulls out slowly, making sure that the burn is apparent.

“I wouldn’t oppose to you blushing on my account,” he replies distractedly as he picks up the condom pack that he had placed beside him. “I think you want me to lay you on your back. You want me to wrap your legs around my waist just before I enter you slowly. You want to cling to me, muffle all your moaning next to my ear while I start to pound into you.” He says all of this while he rolls on the condom swiftly.

It’s only when he looks up is when he realizes how much his words had affected the kid. His whole body is flushing and shivering with anticipation, mostly likely waiting for Jason’s touch.

“Todd….” He says quietly, not meeting his eyes exactly.

“Well fuck,” Jason chuckles, “who would’ve thought a little dirty talk would get you to react like this? Come ‘ere.”

Pulling Damian in for another kiss was surprisingly easy. It makes Jason chuckle harder against the teen’s lips. He feels Damian’s nails dig into the back of his neck while the boy presses himself closer until they were chest to chest.

“Fuck me, Todd. I want you to fuck me now,” Damian rasps into his ear. He bites at Jason’s earlobe, tugs until the skin is taught, then licks at it apologetically.

Jason groans loudly and places one hand on Damian’s hips with a vice-like grip. The other grips his erection to hold it steady as he pushes Damian down on him.

“Relax, baby,” he comforts as Damian stifles loud whimpers into his neck.

He was tight, so tight, and without lube it was difficult to slide in as easily as he would have liked to. Damian was sinking down on him, around him, surrounding him with so much heat. Little droplets of precum drips onto his stomach. So hot so hot so hot.

“That’s it, Babybat, see I’m all the way in. That wasn’t so hard now was it?” He consoles quietly as he presses reassuring kisses along the kid’s shoulder. There was no kidding that Damian was definitely a virgin, and despite to contrary belief, Jason does care about that little fact.

“See how good you are? You’re so hot and tight for me,” Jason states, almost cutting himself off when Damian wiggles his hips experimentally. It’s too early for him to move, too soon. He’s aware that there will be more pain than if Damian had waited a little more. But it’s Damian, and Jason knows that he probably wouldn’t even listen to him on that part. So after the reassuring squeeze on his hips, Damian starts to move on his own. He lifts himself up, with Jason almost coming out, and then sinks down, slamming his hips with enough force to rattle Jason.

“Oh god,” Jason groans when Damian starts an unusual pace, going up slowly then doing the same as he did the first time, shoving Jason all the way in to the hilt.

It’s mesmerizing to watch Damian stretch and arch into his movements like a cat. Jason’s hands cup and squeeze in tandem, guiding rather than steering while he watches with utmost fascination.

The little bat’s face is so much more expressive than before, brows furrowed in concentration; cheeks flushed a beautiful pink over slightly tanned skin; lips moistened, puckered, and opened all while murmuring words that Jason could not hear.

Jason reaches up to grasp Damian’s chin and brings him in closer until they were breathing in each other’s gasps.

“If you’re going to kiss me, Todd, then do it. Stop hesitating over everything,” Damian snarls ferociously, grabbing at the nape of Jason’s neck. The fierce tugging at the strands there wasn’t gentle.

He doesn’t take to complaining at the rough treatment, he did have a high tolerance for pain, and the whole action made him plant both feet and thrust up into that hot, tight little ass. He laughs with pure glee when Damian writhes on his lap.

“Nu-uh, you look at me and no where else,” he commands, or at least tries to, while he cements his grip on Damian’s chin, locking his head in place so that the only options that Damian had was closing his eyes or staring at Jason.

The boy couldn’t even form a coherent sentence. So he settles on looking up at Jason through hooded eyes. His tongue peaks out to lick at his drying lips and the older man is tempted to trace the wet trail with his thumb. And he does. He feels the sensitive, wet skin there with the pad of his thumb, panting at how erotic it was.

Damian, the little shit, nips at it, and just before Jason can snatch it away, he takes it into his mouth, lowering until Jason’s whole thumb was in his mouth, sucking at the digit.

He’s enraptured by the sight and the feel. So he decides the Damian’s cock has been neglected for too long, and firmly grips Damian, making the boy’s hips stutter, unsure of whether to move down to fill himself up, or up to thrust into Jason’s hand.

It’s so obscene how wet Damian’s groin is, but there’s nothing to expect with the sizable puddle of precum that has formed on Jason’s abs.

He encourages him with anything dirty that pops up in his mind, all so that it will bring them both closer to the edge. He’s enjoying it so much, just watching Damian perform all for him, just feeling the moan that reverberates through his arm and throughout his body.

Jason fists him in time with Damian’s now erratic thrusts, now that the both of them are closer, but it doesn’t feel right for Jason, not like this doesn’t. He wants more, he wants to be deeper.

“Hold up, Babybat,” he groans, regretting making the boy stop, a displeasure to both of them. He pulls both hands away, both equally drenched with fluid.

“I want you on your ba-“

He swears when he sees Damian lift up while biting his lip to moan from the loss of Jason. He walks on his knees, back to Jason, to move to the extra space of the extravagant couch.

Jason couldn’t really resist swatting at the brat’s ass, admiring the loud slap that reverberates within the room. The glare that was thrown over Damian’s shoulder was worth it, and it was still there when he lays back with his legs open like a slut.

Damian doesn’t even wait, doesn’t even beckon. The impatient bastard only looks at him as he takes himself in hand and starts jerking himself. They both know it’s more of a show for Jason, the way Damian wriggles on the couches, the way his head is thrown to the side, the way his other hand tweaks at his nipples, the way his toes curl at the sensations. Those were all for Jason.

He watches, painfully hard, but still mesmerized by the sight, up until Damian moans out one little thing.

Todd, please.

Jason surges forward, knocking away Damian’s hand with his own before he grips the boy’s hips hard enough to leave bruises for tomorrow and situate him higher, knowing that this angle will do well.

He doesn’t take his time now, all he does is slam back into Damian. Damian yelps, claws at the cushions for some sort of grip. Jason sets a fast pace for the both of them, moaning at the feeling.

“Are you close, Damian?”

“Yes…faster, Todd. Faster!” Damian moans his command, which Jason tries to follow.

His legs wrap around Jason’s own hips. He’s finally meeting Jason thrust for thrust until the both of them are loud enough that they could probably be heard by the neighbors.

When Jason feels that they’re both very close, he leans over and kisses Damian, languidly stroking the boy’s tongue when he feels Damian start to shudder with the start of his orgasm.

“Todd!”

Ropes of white coat both of their chests, some even reaching Jason’s chin, and with Damian’s languid moan of satisfaction, Jason follows right after him.

“Shit! Damian!” He moans loudly.

He shoots his load inside of Damian, pulling back with a violent cry, and shuddering through the whole thing.

It takes quite a bit of effort, but he manages to sit back on his knees while he tries to catch his breath. It would have been better to just collapse on top of Damian, but the thought of cum gluing their chests together was just unappealing.

He’s aware of the cat like gaze Damian has on him while he slowly pulls out of the teen, takes off the condom, ties it, and sets it on the ground to throw away later. Jason settles back on his ass and leans against the arm rest, closing his eyes and still trying to catch his breath.

His eyes pop open when he feels feather like touches on his shoulder, then a more realistic touch and something wet trail under and up his chin. He groans at the feel, but let’s the kid lick him clean, aware that he was already starting to get hard at the feeling.

“You really know how to get me going, huh?” He comments offhandedly, chuckling at the scoff he gets when Damian pulls back to see what he means.

Jason rubs at the drying cum on Damian’s chest with a smirk. “Let’s move this into the bathroom so we can get you cleaned up.”

“If this is your way of leading me into the bedroom, Todd, let me just say that you are being too obvious.”

“Maybe I’m leading you into the bathroom so that we can actually have shower sex instead.”

Damian stands up and rolls eyes when Jason just stares up at him.

“-Tt- well are you coming or not?” He turns around and disappears into the hallway.

Jason wasn’t sure, but he thinks that the sway in Damian’s hip was more invitation for him.

And who was he to keep the boy waiting.


End file.
